fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Zakręcone Rio de Janeiro
Chris: Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowa Trasa: Uczestnicy byli w Niemczech, zrobili własne piwo, które później wypili wybrańcy każdej drużyn. Przegrała Reszta Świata, głównie za sprawą Mike'a, który zawalił pierwsze zadanie. On też wyleciał podczas ceremonii. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Gdzie polecimy? Co czeka uczestników ? To dowiecie się już teraz w Totalnej... Porażce... Nowa Trasaaa... Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagla dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje.Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda na scenie, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie.Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn medytująca. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Pierwsza klasa: Lightning odprężony leżał na fotelu. Lightning: Lightning zmiótł rywali w ostatnim zadaniu. Yeah! Przychodzą pozostali, pozbyli się już zapachu żygów Lightninga. Lightning: Siema drużyno. Courtney: Gdyby nie to że wygraliśmy dzięki tobie, chętnie bym cię uszkodziła. Druga klasa: Jo: Owen, po kiego grzyba wypiłeś ten ostatni kufel w całości, gdyby nie to bylibyśmy w pierwszej klasie. Owen: Chciałem wam powiedzieć, że może być paw po piwie to mi przerwałaś. Jo: Sugerujesz, że to przezemnie ?! Jo wrogo skierowała się w stronę Owena z pięściami. Noah: Wyluzuj babochłopie. Jo: Ja ci dam babochłopa. Rzuciła się na Noaha i zaczęła go dusić. Podeszła Dawn. Dawn: No już, już spokój. Jo posłuchała Dawn i puściła Noaha. Jo: Jeszcze raz, mnie tak nazwiesz a popamiętasz. Jo poszła gdzieś. Dawn: Wszystko ok, Noah ? Noah: Taa.. dzięki. Owen: Lepiej nie zadzierać z tą furiatką, co nie Noah. Noah: Masz racje, Owen. :''' Jak tylko przegramy, mam nadzieje że odpadnie. Albo ona, albo ja. '''Brick: '''Ja się musiałem się z nią męczyć już w 4 sezonie. '''Dawn: Nie jest taka zła jak mówicie, w głębi duszy jest dobra. Czuje to. Noah: Dla was dziewczyn pewnie tak, ale nie dla chłopaków. Owen i Brick: Właśnie.. Trzecia klasa - śmierdząca ładownia: Xavier: Ale tu... śmierdzi. Bridgette: Że też Ezekiel umiał tu przeżyć prawie cały 3 sezon. Zoey: Jakoś musimy to przeżyć. Tyler: '''Tak, w następnym zadaniu napewno wygramy. '''Casper: Jest nas 6, Europejczyków 8 a Amerykanów 7... Tyler: No to co, macie przecież mnie. Wskazał na siebie. Cała drużyna się zaśmiała. Tyler: Z czego się śmiejecie ? Xavier przerwał śmiech: Z niczego.. Pierwsza klasa: Heather odeszła daleko od drużyny. Heather: Jak to dobrze mieć wreszcie spokój. Izzy na nią skoczyła. Izzy: Co tam u Al'a ? Hedziu. Heather: A skąd ja mam wiedzieć ? Izzy: No przecież wy jesteście parą. Heather: Nie jesteśmy! Courtney: No raczej że nie jesteście, kto by widział w tobie coś. Heather: Odezwała się. Courtney i Heather zaczęły się bić. B: Spokój! Podszedł do nich B i je odciągnął od siebie. Wszyscy z drużyny Europejczyków: On mówi! Druga klasa: Amanda: 'Zagraj mi coś na gitarze, Trent. '''Trent: '''Nie ma mowy, nigdy. ''Amanda robi słodkie oczy. '''Trent: To na mnie już nie działa. Amanda: Proszę. Zaczęła się do niego przystawiać. Trent: 'Przestaniesz. '''Amanda: '''Nie. Byłam, jestem i będę twoją fanką na zawsze. ''Przychodzi Tamara. '''Trent: '''O boże, następna. '''Tamara: '''Hę ? Hej Trent. '''Amanda: A tu ty czego ? Tamara: Mogłabym ciebie o to samo spytać ? Amanda i Tamara warknęły do siebie. Amanda: '''To ty powinnaś siedzieć w ładownii. '''Tamara: Nie mam zamiaru siedzieć, tam śmierdzi. Noah: Tu też przecież. Tamara: '''Tu zdecydowanie mniej. Trzecia klasa - ładownia: '''Casper: Ktoś widział tą, jak jej.. a Tamarę. Zoey: Nie.. :''' I mam nadzieje że już jej nigdy nie zobaczę. '''Xavier: Komu ona potrzebna, wkurza mnie. Zoey: Mnie to samo. :' Czyżbym znalazł sojusznika.. Strefa ekipy: ''Cody i Cameron obserwują uczestników przez monitoring. '''Cody: Jak to dobrze że nie bierzemy w tym udział. Cameron: Tak, niechciał bym siedzieć w tej obskórnej ładownii.. Przychodzi Chris Chris: 'Cameron są informacje o Brazylii. ''Cameron rzuca Chrisowi kartkę. '''Chris: Dobra robota, tylko tak dalej. Cameron: I tak niema tu nic lepszego do roboty. Chris: Cody a ty co się obijasz ? Po dzisiejszym odcinku usługujesz tym w pierwszej.. Cody: Może chcesz się zamienić Cameron.. Cameron: Nie ma mowy.. Chris: Zdaje się że już jesteśmy. Pora na pierwszego ambasadora. Cody; Tzn. kogo ? Chris: Przekonasz się. Chris poszedł do kabiny pilota. Chris przez głośniki: 'Uwaga, właśnie jesteśmy w Brazylii, przygotować się do lądowania. ''Samolot wylądował. Brazylia - lotnisko ''': Zawsze chciałam być w Brazylii. Łii.. Ludzie zaczęli wychodzić, a na dole na czekał na nich... Alejandro: Witam was w Brazylii, ble.. Heather: Co ty tu robisz ? Alejandro: Hej Heather. Zaczął biec w jej kierunku. Heather: Nie zbliżaj się do mnie. Powinieneś być dalej jako robot. Zatrzymał się. Alejandro: Już wydobrzałem i wyjęli go ze mnie. Chris: Ehkm.. nie zapomniałeś się. Rzucił mu kartkę. Chris: 'Alejandro jest na tyle kompetentny, że to on poprowadzi dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Ja wracam do samolotu. ''Chris poszedł zostawiając uczestników z Alejandrem. '''Alejandro: A tak.. Dzisiaj waszym zadaniem będzie.. Spojrzał na kartkę. Alejandro: Zadanie: Zatańczenie samby. Wybierzcie pary do tego wyzwania. Drużyny się naradzają. Drużyna Amerykanów: Noah: Trent i Amanda. Jo: Niech będzie. Amanda: Zgadzam się! Trent zatańczymy razem, łiii... Wtuliła się w niego. Trent: No dobra.. Drużyna Europejczyków: Courtney: Ja zatańczę z.. Spojrzała na chłopaków z swojej drużyny.. Courtney: Same niedorajdy.. może B ? B kiwnął głową na nie. Lightning: Lightning nie tańczy, nie tańczy. Harold: Ja chętnie zatańczę.. Courtney: No to Lightning. Lightning: Nie! Eva: 'Masz zatańczyć bo jakie no to. ''Udała że go chce walnąć. '''Lightning: Niech wam będzie. Drużyna Reszty Świata: Xavier: Od nas ja i Bridgette. Casper, Tyler i Tamara: '''Popieram. '''Bridgette: Ech, no dobra. Zoey: Dasz radę, nie martw się. Brazylia - zadanie Alejandro: Zawodnicy wybrani ? W takim razie wszyscy za mną. Poszli za nimi do jakiegoś budynku, w którym był parkiet. Alejandro: A więc, wybrańcy oto wasze stroje.. Cameron przychodzi z podartymi strojami. Bridgette: Chyba sobie żartujesz ? Alejandro: Jak tego nie założysz, przegracie automatycznie. Każdy z wybrańców wziął strój. Alejandro: Tam macie salę treningową. Macie kilka minut na przygotowanie. Pokazał im salę, poszli tam. Noah: A co z nami, to znaczy z resztą ? Alejandro: '''Widzowie. '''Noah: Okej. Minęło kilka minut. Alejandro, Cody i Cameron usiedli w jury. Alejandro: Czas na trening się skończył, pierwsza para na parkiet: Courtney i Lightning. Courtney i Lightning wyszli na parkiet i zaczęli tańczyć. Courtney szło to dość dobrze, starała się jak mogła. Zaś Lightning tańczył tak jakby od niechcenia, odstawał zdecydowanie od Courtney. Courtney: Rusz się matole. Courtney szepnęła mu i szturchnęła go. Alejandro: Koniec czasu. Lightning i Courtney zatrzymali się. Courtney: Ale.. Alejandro: Pora na oceny. Daje 6. Znudzony Cody: 4. Cameron: Daje 7. Alejandro: Czyli razem 17. Następna para: Bridgette i Xavier. Bridgette w myślach: 'Dasz radę. ''Wyszła razem z Xavierem i zaczęli. Obojgu szło to równo i sprawnie, aż do momentu gdy Bridgette potknęła się o nogę Xaviera i upadła. 'Xavier: '''Ale z ciebie ciamajda. ''Bridgette podniosła się i spuściła głowę. '''Alejandro: Pora na oceny: 2 Cody: 10! Alejandro i Cameron na niego spojrzeli zdziwieni. Cody: No co, poszło im dobrze. Cameron: Daje 5. Alejandro: Znów 17.. Ostatnia para: Trent i Amanda. Amanda: Wygramy to, co nie Trent. Trent: 'Yhy.. napewno. ''Amanda i Trent wyszli. Amanda spisywała się, ku zdziwieniu wszystkich, najlepiej z całej szóstki tańczyła. Niestety Trent najgorzej. '''Amanda: Staraj się bardziej bo przegramy. Trent: Przegramy ? Zatańczyłaś najlepiej ze wszystkich. Amanda: Oh, dziękuje Trent. Marzyłam o tym żeby usłyszeć coś takiego od ciebie. Amanda pocałowała go w policzek. Trent natychmiast wytarł policzek o rękaw. Alejandro: Oceny: 6 Cody: 10 Cameron: 8 Alejandro: A więc mamy zwycięzców. Są to Amerykanie z wynikiem 24 punktów. Amerykanie: Jupi! Alejandro: '''Co do 2 miejsca, trzeba będzie zrobić dogrywkę.. Będzie to walka na capoeirę. Wyznaczcie po jednej osobie do tego. Nie mogą to być uczestnicy pierwszego zadania. '''Tyler: Ja się zgłaszam! :''' W końcu pokaże na co mnie stać. '''Xavier: '''Ale.. zresztą niech ci będzie, tylko nie nawal. '''Courtney: Od nas Eva. Tyler: O nie! Eva: '''O tak! '''Alejandro: A więc do walki gotów start! Eva błyskawicznie rzuciła się na Tylera, i złamała mu rękę. Tyler: 'Aaaaałłaaaa.... ''Zawył z bólu i zszedł gdzieś na bok. '''Alejandro: Nie o taką walkę mi chodziło, ale niech będzie. 2 miejsce - Europejczycy. 3 miejsce - Reszta Świata. Xavier: Znowu porażka, co za beznadzieja. Alejandro: Powtórka z rozrywki, będziecie jak drużyna Zwycięzców. Drużyna Reszty Świata wrogo spojrzała na Alejandra. Przychodzi Chris. Chris: Dobra robota Alejandro, pozostali do samolotu. Reszta Świata widzimy się na ceremonii. Alejandro: Nawet mi się podobało to bycie prowadzącym. Chris: To był twój pierwszy i ostatni raz. Alejandro: No nie wiem. Alejandro dostał jakiś telefon i poszedł. Zaś Chris i uczestnicy ruszyli w przestworza. Samolot - ceremonia: Chris i Cameron, trzymający spadochron stali. Drużyna Reszty Świata siedziała przygnębiona. Chris: Znowu się widzimy, drużyno Zwycięzców... A nie, wy to Reszta Świata.. Deja vu. Tamara: To wszystko przez te dwie cioty. Wskazała na Tylera i Bridgette. Bridgette warknęła do niej, a Tyler trzymał się za złamaną rękę. Chris: Idźcie głosować. Poszli w kolejności: Tamara, Zoey, Casper, Xavier, Bridgette i Tyler. Druga klasa - Europejczycy: Wszyscy spokojnie siedzieli, z wyjątkiem Izzy, która gdzieś wsiąkła. Przychodzi Cody. Cody: Heather, Chris cię zaprasza na ceremonię. Heather: Ja, ale dlaczego. Cody: 'Bo ja wiem. Masz iść i tyle. ''Heather wstała i poszła z Codym. Samolot - ceremonia cd. '''Chris: Dobrze, oddaliście swe głosy. Bezpieczni są: - Zoey - Casper - Xavier - Tyler Chris: Zostali Tamara i Bridgette. Ostatni paszport wędruje do... Tamara: Jak to ale kto na mnie głosował. Przecież to nie przezmnie przegraliście.. Nagle podnosi się Tyler. Tyler: Stop! Ja rezygnuje, nie chce brać udziału z tą złamaną ręką. Chris: Jak chcesz ziom, twoja decyzja. Cameron spadochron. Cameron wręczył mu spadochron, Tyler momentalnie go ubrał. Tyler: Nara drużyno. Wszyscy mu pomachali, i skoczył. Pozostali udali się w kierunku wyjścia. Chris: A wy dokąd? Mam dla was niespodziankę.. Przychodzi Heather, a Izzy, która obserwowała ceremonie spada z góry. Chris: Izzy a co ty tu robisz? Izzy: Obserwowałam ceremonie. Moja drużyna to nudziarze. Chris: W takim razie mam dwie niespodzianki: Pierwsza to: dołącza do was Heather. Druga to: dołącza również Izzy. Heather: Że co ?! Izzy: Łuhu, fajnie. Xavier i Casper wymienili spojrzenia: 'O oł... ': '''Najpierw Tyler rezygnuje, teraz dołączają Heather i Izzy. Nie dobrze. Mój plan siadł na panewce. '''Chris: Widzowie nie byli zadowoleni z tego że Zwycięzcy w 3 sezonie ciągle przegrywali. Więc nie mogę sobie pozwolić żeby wydarzyło się to jeszcze raz. Izzy skoczyła na Tamarę i nastąpił koniec odcinka. Chris: Nieźle namieszałem co nie, co wydarzy się w następnym odcinku. Czy dołączenie do Reszty Świata Heather i Izzy coś pomoże im ? O tym dowiecie się już w następnym odcinku Totalnej Porażki.... Nowa Trasa. Głosowanie: Tamara: Bridgette bardziej nawaliła od Tylera, więc ona. Zoey: '''Tamara wkurza coraz bardziej. '''Casper: Bridgette. Xavier: Bridgette. Bridgette: Tamara wkurzyła mnie tym co powiedziała. Tyler: Tamara. Ała... Chwycił się za złamaną rękę.